The War Against the Two Lions
by Helltanz98
Summary: A slightly different War of the Lions, one were Ramza is less naive, the charismatic young Beoulve has had his eyes opened by the battle at Ziekden, and now seeks his own path. Improvements planned for August 09
1. Chapter 1

War against the Two Lions

Chapter 1

War against the Two Lions

Helltanz's notes: this story focuses heavily on one specific fact; Alternate Universe. To the point I've changed Geography around some, Lionel and Limberry's positions for example. Things got bigger as well.

This doesn't follow canon, cause it is an AU. It follows the storyline to an extent, any way this starts at the battle of Zeirchele Falls, but it diverges on several points.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy's copyright, the site is called Fanfiction after all, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

Story begin

Waves churned around the massive galleon as it pushed through the waves and towards the harbor ahead. "Its been a long time gone,"

"Aye, it has." Ramza swept a hand across his sea spray soaked face, they'd been away for a while now. Well now into his twenties the blonde watched the buildings coming into view, this wasn't truly home. Still there were faces he'd sorely missed whilst they'd been abroad. Some were working on contracts home in Ivalice, some were thankfully not a part of that life, and hopefully never would be.

It'd been eleven years since they'd had their last class at the Academy in Gariland. Best bet was Dycedarg was already waiting nearby to ambush them into another round of 'Little brother I have a job, or little brother perhaps I can convince you to rejoin the family and your proper place,' As if, the ancestral domain of the Beoulves was hardly his proper place. The less he saw of Eagrose the better it was. The only place he'd rather see less of was Goltanna's stronghold, and that was because of the internal strife risking another war with Ivalice's neighboring kingdom.

Chapter begin

This was a fine mess they'd gotten themselves into, really it was. Then again given the political situation these kinds of things were to be expected.

A lot had changed in the few years since Ziekden. Everything had already started going downhill. It wasn't just Ivalice either. The troubles of Ivalice's two neighboring kingdoms however weren't really the issue though for now. Just returning from Romanda had little to do with this.

Ramza Beoulve glared at the Dark Knight Gaff Gafgarion. He was really chaffed at the other mercenary right now. The contract dictated protecting the princess not this load of shit, and certainly not getting entagled in politics.

He, and his subordinates, operated on their word. The contract was what they had agreed to and it would be fulfilled. It was part of the reason they were so valued even if they were 'mercenaries'. Since the end of the Corpse Brigade's insurrection they had been training and earning a reputation for themselves, and Ramza had no intention to allow this to go any further.

In any case here they were at Zerichael Falls they had finally caught up to Delita who had kidnapped princess Oveila from Orbonne Monatery. Delita of all people, what the devil was going on here... "I see then. Then it is good that I sought other council, and that indeed I called for reinforcements ahead of time." He commented. The blonde spun arcane power coursing through his veins. The earth ruptured and split and the spikes of earth moved slamming into Gafgarion propelling him in to the water fall.

Gaff smashed into the wall of rocks caught by surprise by the sudden attack. The attack had been specifically meant to bypass the dark knight's defenses. As far as things went the two were contrasts of each other. Ramza placed a great deal of value on his word. To compare Gaff did what he was paid to do. They both claimed it was for practical reasons.

Gaff had a penchant for violence, or rather out right barbarism, but he knew how to take a hit and make it out alive where most would die even so. "Tthats to be expected of you Beoulves I suppose, and underestimating your lot." The Dark Knight grunted rubbing his bleeding scalp as the blood ran down into his eye teleported away.

The other rogues were further shocked when additional men arrived. Each man was dressed in cloaks of darkest black. "Master Ramza!" shouted one of the ebony clothed monks in greeting. These men were loyal to Ramza alone. Each of them turned and formed into formation to face the five knights.

"I had thought you dead Delita." Shouted Ramza. This certainly was an interesting turn of events. "Delita I know not your stake in all of this but I shant have Goltanna exploit the princess but it is none the less good to see you again." The young Beoulve stated, and so the battle began. "Now I have a contract to complete, my word is my bond," He added a bit too cheerily as he drew his sword. The dark steel of the blade hissed as it was pulled from its sheath.

Ramza watched with careful eyes as the princess moved away from the pursuers who intended to end her life. No one had mentioned to him the princess had any skill in white magic, but then again if the princess was having to fight they weren't doing their job properly.

Delita was already moving to and in front of one of the five enemy pulse of arcane energy of sword spell followed, which was surprising. Northswaine if Ramza was correct. The spell of a Heavenly Knight, is that what Delita had become, he pondered. This was just too strange, the politics he could understand the two dukes were vying for power, that made sense but Delita, what was his stake in all this.

Ever since Ziekden Ramza too had changed, so it wasn't like it was that odd for Delita to be different. Still attending Gariland didn't automatically give you the education to throw around sword spells willy nilly, that took training. It had been so long so who was to say what experiences Delita had had. 'You have done well for yourself Delita.' The Beoulve mused of his childhood friend. 'perhaps another time

The blonde haired Agrias Oaks drew her Knightly Sword and surged forward. She too hurled her own sword spell attack. It was sufficient to not only bypass the defenses of the enemy but also to end the life of the knight Delita had struck moments prior. Ramza watched as the man's corpse went down the falls with a splash into the water below.

Holy Knights were an over specialization in Ramza's opinion. A long time ago they'd been really dangerous. These days those the orders of Knights took precautions against the sword spells of rival orders, it undercut them. It wouldn't make the Order of the Northern Sky invincible but it would give them an edge against more common sword spells. Called sword mages in other lands these arcane practictioners were found almost exclusively amongst noble lines, the associated Knightly Orders, or the church's militant arms. It was too specialized with sword mages rare these days, and those around being well trained Holy Knights served best as enforcers for the church. The problem of course being you focused too much on fighting indivduals, dueling didn't work so well on real battlefields.

One of the black swathed robed troops moved next, a Ninja, he hurled from his point of vantage atop the water fall the shuriken weapon flew out and knocked an enemy Knight back having found a gap, if only a small one, in the man's armor. It did what it was supposed to keeping the enemy distracted. They needed to keep the princess out of harms way, buying time.

Ramza brought swung the long sword down, bringing the patterned steel blade through an arc aimed at the man's sword arm. He was Ramza Beoulve. These men knew that surely. They knew his blood as he did. Their knew that their lives were forfeit the moment they joined the opposing side. The blond swung his sword one of his own unique class abilities. The hiss of the arcane, let the power flow, and the blade need not even touch. A bolt of wind energy split the man in half sending blood flying into the air as the power tore the man asunder. From the man's bicep down to his hip he split in half, one side fell away.

Delita stared shocked for the barest of moments, sword spells were typically kept within families yes, so perhaps it was that. He wondered what in the world his friend had gotten up to. He'd heard the rumors. It was something that was difficult to avoid. That youngest Beoulve son was a mercenary, traveling the world, and completing contracts. He fought and killed abroad in the service of foreign kings, and when he was in Ivalice swept across the land, serving as body guard or rooting out bandits, and highwaymen for nobles who could afford a contract with him. Still for Ramza was a bit to casual in letting off a sword spell like that, he'd have to go back and look at all the rumours he'd thought were just exagerations.

The black robed man swung his arm the hum of spiritual power and of focused power. It had been for them a long time since the battle at Ziekden and a lot had changed since then. The fights with the Corpse Brigade had forced them to grow up. The actions of the Order of the Northern Sky had disgusted them. These knights were no better, they lacked the focus and discipline and most of all honor. They could fight as well as they liked but they would fall.

Another foe rushed forward to hack at the man. It had some small affect cutting deep into the man's thick leather armor. Less than a second later the monk responded by smashing the knight with his fist. Delicate facial bones crumbled under enhanced strength, the man stumbled back dazed from the blow.

Ramza watched as one of his own stepped forward onto the bridge, preventing the enemy from getting any closer to the Princess without getting through him, and then through a potion to the just attacked monk. The blonde nodded, considering their options, Goltanna's lack of archers made little sense, but there was no sense in questioning their good fortune.

One of the Knights, Ancleot, who was a part of Ramza's starting group, and indeed a master Knight who had attended the Gariland Akademy with Ramza and Delita years ago made his move at the blonde's urging. He advanced his two handed grip on his knight sword and he swung the blade towards the enemy who had been on the receiving end on the Monk's counter. He parried past the shield, and plunged downward. The man screamed and died as the blade cut in to his flesh piercing him through.

Joyce, the Monk, nodded in acknowledgement to his ally. Ancelot nodded.

It was like this in small battles thought Ramza, in larger battles men would simply charge at one another, it was why overspecialized Holy Knights had fallen out of style. A Dragoon drove his Dragon Whisker into another of the enemy from behind. The unfortunate man doubled over and died the blade having punched through his lower back.

One of the Wizard unleashed his spell the arcane power rippled through the air, followed by the searing wave of heat, and flame. The Flare spell wiped out the last two who were close together, a foolish move, thought Ramza. After all it was stupid to stay so close when there were wizards about.

The battle concluded as the last of the enemy knights met deaths embrace, most of the survivors stowed their weapons away warily. Delita and Ramza approached one another from opposite sides of the bridge.

The falls roared in the background as the two neared one another. Ramza was wary. Delita had been at one time his best friend, a brother, even, but here and now, at this point in time he knew not his intention. Times had changed since they had been friends Ramza was no longer the naïve squire he had been before Ziekden, and clearly they may no longer, Ramza and Delita, be on the same side.

"Let the princess with me." Urged Delita abruptly. "She will be safer in my care." He stated.

He frowned, "What is this game you play with us, Delita?" Responded Ramza staring at the golden armor his friend wore. "You surely do not expect me to have for jokes now of all times?"

"Game?" Delita replied tilting his head. "I do no more than speak the truth. This is no joke." The Heavenly Knight commented. "You've made an enemy of the entire Order of the Nothern Sky." Delita remarked Agrias moved closer to the princess watching Delita for any suspicious movements that he might make.

Ramza didn't respond immediately. The Order of the Northern Sky wasn't his enemy. To raise arms against him would have problems with morale alone. To much had happened these last few years for them to attack him. "I don't know if you've forgotten but Beoulves don't get considered enemy's of the Order of the Northern Sky, these are Golatnna's men surely," and really the knights were hoping to still reconcile with them, even if they weren't Goltanna's men in disguise.

"Be that as it may, simply because your brother wants you all at his side, where would you now take her?" Delita inquired. "Think upon this Ramza. This affair was Duke Larg's plan and he would not act with out counsel of the queen." He said waving his hand. "You cannot trust the crown." He stated firmly. "Would you then turn to Goltanna?" he asked rhetorically. "No that would be folly he would only off up your heads in hopes of keeping his own." Delita clenched his fist as he answered his own question

Ramza almost laughed. Delita strayed close to outright treason with his words. He didn't care much though, not with things as they were. "Don't be silly Delita Larg paid me a hefty fee to see the princess safe, that is the truth, for a time. If he wanted her done, and dead he'd not have wasted the money for my contract. This is Goltanna's scheming, and its a poorly executed one at that."

"And what ser would you propose to do?" demanded Agrias annoyed at Delita's commanding and lecturing.

"I would do only that which you, my lady, can not." Replied Delita.

"You speak in nothings." Stated Ramza growing irriated at his one time friend's speech. As far as things went Larg wouldn't care of that much Ramza was sure, and while Goltanna might, but Ramza avoided eastern Ivalice for a resason,. "and I've a contract Delita, which makes the princess my responsibility."

"So I do." Acknowledged Delita. "but pay it no mind." He remarked turning away from the group. "I shal leave her with you for yet a while longer."

'When did Delita become so arrogant.' Wondered the young Beoulve. "Delita." Ramza called out as he walked away. "I did not think we would meet again, but… I am glad we have." He stated, though he himself did not reveal all he wished to say as indeed Delita himself was hiding something as well. If they were on the same side then perhaps he would tell him.

Delita turned and looked up over head an bird of prey flew through the sky. "It was Tietra." He held up the locket his sister had given him so long ago. "She watched over me as she does now."

The Beoulve raised an eyebrow, but quickly forced his face to be blank. There was no reason to question Delita's remark it was possible. Unlikely but possible, who was he to question Delita on what his sister had done that day.

Princess Ovelia stood up. "Know that you go with my thanks, ser Delita."

"Ramza." He began. "I hope this meeting is not our last." He walked away.

"I owe you my thanks as well." stated Agrias standing beside Ramza. "But he is right it will not be long before the Northern Sky is falling on us."

Well that was ballsy Delita. This the path I have chosen. Ramza mused. "So what now?" he asked. "Delita spoke true we've no allied fortress that could stand against whichever Order seeks her to whom the Princess can turn." He stated. "If Larg's intent is the princess then returning home is hardly a prudent move. If its Goltanna as I suspect well he's likely to have more goons about, and they'd likely catch up with us if we tarried. I'll finish the contract."

"We could entreat Cardinal Delacoix for aid." Suggested Agrias. "The Chuch of Glabados rules in Lionel. Surely the would not refuse us."

"Yes, the princess would be beyond reach of both Orders there as well." Acknowledged Ramza, leaving out for now. "Very well. If you are quite certain of it." He agreed. "We will make for Lionel, if that lets us avoid further trouble."

For the time being this meant his objective, to uphold his contract. Larg had paid him well, if he had a problem with it he shouldn't have paid the contract in the first place, and once this was done there would be no point in complaining.

Ramza walked away from Agrias and the Princess towards the men dressed in black cloaks. "Lord Ramza your orders?" inquired the apparent leader of the group as he approached them.

He nodded to the man, "We do nothing for now I shall acompany them to Lionel stay out of the war as best you can and have the men loyal to me in the order of the Northern Sky take no unnescary risks, I will be fine, it is not as if I am on my own." He stated firmly.

Arguing with Agrias would have complicated things. If she wanted to head to Lionel and the Church then that was her buisness. It seemed a simple solution in any case. The princess safe meant a job done.

"And if Larg is responsible for all this brouhahah? What then sire?"

"Do nothing yet," If Larg was risking treason then truly things were worse off than they'd feared, but then it didn't change the fact Goltanna was the only other explanation. As it stood right now things could only progress from here, by staying out of the conflict they'd be able to conserve their strength, and whence everything was said and done it'd be a hefty coin they'd be paid for their services to insure peace while people rebuilt.

"Should we pursue, and see what that black ram be up to my lord?" inquired another soldier.

"Delita, nay, though I do not deny I am suspicous of him, we can ill afford to tip our hand." he remarked. "tell our ears and eyes be wary of him though. I think he is in cohorts with the church, for clearly he does not support either duke. The poorly veiled insults to the crown support that at least he's powerful allies. He basically directed us to them as our only option, short of fleeing behind Limberry's walls, which he'd know I'm loath to do."

"My lord should we make haste we can quickly overtake him and put an end to his schemes." Stated the ninja fingering his blade.

"No." Ramza firmly replied. "He is to be left alone till we know his true motives." He commanded. "I will make for Lionel with Princess Ovelia." The youngest of the Male Beoulve stated. "Have men keep ears and eyes ought, I think that Delita is not in Goltanna's employ any less than that I am in the service of Larg." Ramza began to walk down the cliff. "I know not what cause Delita serves, but the Lions will fight for the right to rule the pride. Black and White, we will serve neither." He reiterated. "We fight for Justice, and for what honor is left." He stated to the men beside him. "We follow and we lead, We will march to preserve justice and honor, integrity. I am not my father, I am my own person, we do not fight some foreign tyrant. We will as I have promised fight whatever corruption, and we fight those who would abuse their station. We go and take up arms against those who would lie and murder and use deceit to gain their goals." Ramza stated. "Ride now and ride quickly. Be ready for the call to battle, though we are few we can stand against the many."

Mercenaries oh yes they accepted contracts of employ, but they picked and choose which ones they accepted, and they could afford to. After Ziekden there had been chaos. So much chaos in the aftermath, how easily it would have been for a civil war to spark and send them all crashing to war.

From that Chaos Ramza had emerged and formed his band. His order, and with that had carved a reputation out. One for dependability and always seeing the contract fulfilled to the letter.

Larg and Goltanna were dukes and neither were above supplementing their own forces with mercenaries, and Larg had more than once made treaties for services rendered to deal with bands of brigands and other tasks.

No Larg if anything wanted to fold the order into his own forces. A goal that Ramza's older brothers no doubt also held. It would assuredly be a boost to the Order of the Northern Sky, and would have other benefits as well.

Ramza led amongst what was the largest and strongest of mercenary forces in the land, and with good reason he had five years since Ziekden. Five years to train and get stronger and gather his forces. Five years he had spent building connections, and a reputation for excellence, as well as building up his 'order'. It had been half a decade that he'd been traveling the land.

It wasn't simply a military group, though that was what provided the bulk of their income and their reputation, but the 'order' handled other tasks and jobs insuring the recovery of ship's holds, or helping to reopen mines, and of course reaping the rewards.

Teaming up with Gafgarion had been clearly a bad idea, as it had been for him anyway all about the money. Still the contract had been for the princess's protection and that was what he was going to carry out.

Chapter conclusion

Helltanz's notes:

Clearly, well I can't say that with out major spoilers to the plot of the story, but suffice to say this story is majorly Alternate Universe when later parts start to occur.

It always annoyed me about how Ramza is just a 'special' squire in canon, so I altered it. A lot of shit has been imported from other Square games, and D&D, 3.5 and 4.0.

This story will have some major plot change;

Ramza's speech and goals with turn Ivalice when the death of Dukes, and the plots of the church endanger the kingdom. So thus begins the tale of another world, of how Ramza will fight to battle the forces of the Lucavi.

Ramza's unique Job class ability

Deathcry Squall

Element: Wind

Radius 1

Vertical 8

Horizontal 8

Adds: KO


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

War against the Two Lions

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: There was a small mistake last chapter, concerning the color scheme of Ramza's allies, originally they were supposed to have red, but then I remembered that that is the Lionel troops colors, so I changed it to black, but I apparently missed one of the descriptions, and a few spelling mistakes which escaped my spell check.

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy's copyright, the site is called Fanfiction after all, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Ramza adjusted his armor as the light of the early morning sighed sun greeted him. He tied his hair into its customary ponytail with his ribbon. As with every day he rose at dawn, he was a Beoulve warrior nobles born and bred. The youngest male of the house of liege lords of Eagrose roused his compatriots.

One of the other members of his class at the Royal Military academy addressed him, "Should we rouse the Princess and the Dame?" inquired Jan, the wizard, a master of the arcane arts, as he propped himself up on his dragon rod.

"Aye send Otilla to wake them no sense having them after our blood so early." Ramza responded the contract they had agreed to dictated protecting the princess that meant keeping her out of harm's way and that meant keep moving. "We've a long ride ahead of us to day."

Tenes, a rather powerful and well bred Red Chocobo, squawked in agreement, the feathered creature seemed pleased, of course it would make sense the beasts enjoyed it when they got to tag along on missions.

"I don't think the Dame will fancy having the princess walk." Remarked Ancelot in reference to both the bird and of course the Princess's protective knight Agrias Oaks.

He perked up, well if she was going to ride one of the war birds was out of the question, which didn't leave many options "We'll let her ride Boco, lest you would suggest she ride Anthropes." Commented Ramza.

"Nay my lord I am no fool, the Princess astride a Black Chocobo one of Antropes's caliber," Ancelot responded shaking his head, "I am not mad mi lord, indeed I am rather keen on keeping my head. Thank you much sir." Commented the Knight.

The youngest son of the Beoulve house smirked shaking his head in amusement. "I thought so." Ramza Stated with a wry grin on his face.

"That bird already doesn't like me as is sire," He stated, a few years had loosened the man's manners quite a bit from their days at the Royal War Academy at Gariland. "we put that spoiled girl on him and I am the one to be pecked not you and I know it well enough." Replied Ancleot.

He smirked. "So lets saddle up Boco for the Princess." Ramza walked towards the Princess and Agrias's groups tent.

Agrias seemed annoyed that the princess was woken so early, how long had these two been aside the other wondered Ramza, certainly a great deal of familiarity existed between the two women.

"Ah you are up good," Stated the Beoulve nodding his head slightly in approval, certainly it meant less trouble for them. "we can get moving then." He remarked.

Agrias gritted her teeth and glared at him in response" Have you no respect." She growled.  
The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, "I got plenty of respect for the crown," He replied, of course the crown was rather impotent and really it was the nobles that held all the real power but he wasn't gonna say that to them, "but the crux of the matter is we have a long ride, and you girls slept in long enough." Ramza commented before he ably dodged the slap from Agrias's squire.

"Save your energy for the enemy, or something else if you want." Jan remarked approaching the group of five. It was strange, Agrias noted that though a wizard he wore Knight's armor. "We are ready lord Ramza, well we will be as soon as the ladies get ready." He stated smirking.

Like Ancelot Jan had developed a bit more uncouth tendencies as the years had passed though neither could be denied as effective on the battlefield. "This is going to be a long ride." Muttered Ramza, more to himself than anyone.

Agrias turned to the Beoulve. "You should keep your men on a tighter leash." She growled.

Ramza felt like sneering, as his anger welled up within him. "I do as neccasary Agrias Oaks, just because you are a Holy Knight does not elevate your station here and now." He responded. "My men are battle proven, and as of yet have not a reason to trust you with their lives. I've little reason to listen to you dictate terms on how I run my group."  
"You're a mercenany." Came the retort from one of Agrias's squires, the other one this time, rather than the one who had tried to slap him.

"Technically that is not our profession," Jan propped himself up on his rod, "we were-" The master of the arcane stopped in mid sentence.  
A scowl crossed his face and his eyes narrowed, "Not another word on the subject Jan." commanded Ramza imperiously. It was true enough they accepted commissions from nobles and that could qualify as mercenaries, but as far as things went they studied the contracts and followed them to the letter.

"Apologies sire." the wizard responded bowing his head in deference to the youngest of the Beoulve sons and his leader.

The princess's protector seemed at the very least annoyed but the sudden shift int topics, a topic Ramza had no interest bringing up. "What is your profession?" inquired Agrias suspicious.  
"Well we were Nothern Sky at one time," He remarked wistfully remembering days almost a half decade past when they had left the order, "but that was long ago," He stated shaking his head to clear his memories, "I will say that much." Replied Ramza in mild amusement. "I fought your kind before."  
Her eyes widened in surprise, much to Ramza's pleasure at having caught the Dame off guard with his statement "A Holy Knight?"She exclaimed in surprise.  
"Aye Wiegraf Folles is the man I speak of." Ramza responded recalling the days in battle with Corpse Brigade some six years past. It had been six years since then, and five years since the end of that troublesome period in Ivalice. Five years, five long years since the horrific battle at Ziekden where so many had died in battle.

The Holy Knight blinked in even greater shock staring at him, "You survived?" she questioned surprised, his eyes flashed at the implication.

"Coward insulted me and fled in the same breadth." Remarked the Beoulve annoyed. "You are curious yet of why we defended Orbonne, yes?" he remarked. "We were asked to defend the King's Daughter and so we complied, the contract was such." Ramza stated, their contract requested they protect her, "Nothing more. Now be on with you, I wish to begin this miserable trek to Lionel now and not a moment later." Ramza whistled and the red chocobo approached, the Beoulve mounted easily swinging up onto the large bird.

His contract the one they had agreed to was fairly basic as far as protection contracts went for their group, though it had been quite clear since the princess was involved they needed to send their best out.

-

-

The journey was for the most part un interrupted with only a few rogues attempting to intercept them, which proved folly for them, the Beoulve's compatriot Bryce made swift work.

The large man lifting one of the thieves up and breaking his neck with one hand, and then casting the body aside, the kill itself was fear tactics mixed with distraction. All of it was a concentrated effort to drive the enemy from their path so as to prevent their pursuers from catching up with them.

When the bandits did not flee immediately a trio of Shockwaves tore up the road, the last survivor was promptly mauled by Ramza's Coeurl. They rode in to the outskirts of Zaland's walls.

"You've nowhere left to run! All we want is the stone- we needn't take your life." Stated a Swordsman, two wizards flanked him, as more men entered the area with in the walled outskirts of the town.

The man they were pursuing shouted his response to the brigands, "What stone?" responded the cornered young man. "I have no stone!" he protested.

"Do not play the fool with me, Mustadio!" shouted the apparent leader of the group of men. "Do you forget that we hold your father?" he warned. "It's simple." the swordsman assured. "Give us the auracite, and your father lives." He promised. "Right, then. Seize him!" ordered the man

The young man being pursued leapt on to the wall. "I have a message for your keeper, Ludovich!" he shouted defiantly.

"What trouble is this?" questioned Agrias. "I think that man is being chased."

Ramza scowled, much as it annoyed him to do so this ultimately served them well enough. "If we do nothing, they will kill him. We cannot by and watch!" he remarked, Ludovich was no friend of theirs so it'd be best to take the goons down now. "We should render assistance." Ramza commented. In addition to the two wizards, there was another Knight, and two female archers.

Ramza hit one of the wizards with Aura blast, the man kneeled bleeding severely as the wave of energy smashed into him.

Tenes took flight and landed in front of one of the wizards and bashed the straw hat wearing magic caster and bashed the man's face in, the man dropped like a stone blood, brains, and skull fragments everywhere upon the walls.

Joyce and Ancleot moved towards the gate. Joyce unleashed a shockwave of Qi critically injuring the second wizard as the energy smashed the man.

The young man, Mustadio, walked across the wall and fired, Ramza frowned, a gun, the young Beoulve had encountered them in his journey, but for here of all places was odd, what could Ludovich be up to? He wondered.

One of the female Archers took aim.

Ramza gritted his teeth and jerked his head, Tenes walked forward and killed the archer with a flash of deadly slashing talons the woman screamed and died.

The son of Barbaneth advanced and struck down the last wizard. "Joyce." He called out to his warrior as he gripped his great sword in a firm grip with one hand.

"Yes my lord." Responded the man his powerful muscles rippling as the energy of his body swarmed around him. Joyce was powerfully built and tanned from long days in the son, like most of their best he was from the original group from days of the campaign against the Corpse Brigade. Joyce had studied long and hard both during the campaign and after it like they all had and his endeavors showed their rewards his body even more massive than any of their number.

"Take down that archer that last one." The Beoulve ordered surveying the area, before his cold eyes swept to glare at the wench in question.

The 'monk' class fighter did as he was commanded and ended the enemy's life, his fist lashing out shattering bones in a single powerful strike.

Mustadio was struck severely by the leader of the enemy, he moved away, and the Red Chocobo blocked the knight's path.

Agrias tossed the man, Mustadio, a potion so he could address the heavily bleeding cut done by the enemy's sword strike. A potion was mix of magical herbs, not exactly the best tasting concoction but it did speed up healing and slowed blood loss for a time.

Ramza evaded an attack by the knight, he retaliated with a gauntlet to the man's throat, a sickening crunch and squish was heard and the Knight fell dead, his windpipe crushed.

Ancleot moved so that he was in a position to intercept any possible threats against Mustadio, though unlikely as only one enemy remained.

Mustadio injured the leader of the group of thugs with his gun.

Agrias healed Tenes with a potion, instead of ending the last enemy's life.

The man responded by healing himself downing a potion of his own and tossing the empty flagon away from him.

Ramza unleashed a sword spell of his own creation at his foe; a blast of soil caught the knight bouncing him off the wall and petrified him. "Are you all right?" he called to Mustadio.

"I should be, yes." Responded the young man. "Thank you." Mustadio stated in earnest, "You saved my life."

-

"Street dogs running for the Baert Trading Company." Commented Mustadio in reference to his aggressors.

"- The – Baert Trading Company?" questioned the Holy Knight.

Really it wasn't like the name was all that common so what other Baert Trading Company was there, really Ramza had to strain not to roll his eyes.

"Ah you've heard of them." Responded Mustadio. "But they're no ordinary traders." He remarked. "That business is only a front for more… lucrative pursuits. Opium smuggling, slave trading- all manner of vile thing, on a grand scale." He commented.

Ramza was aware, but he had a more important question. "What did you do to draw the attention of such as these?" he inquired, his own associates had done it but only a contract to deal with the villians.

"I am a machinist." He replied. "Do you know the history of my trade?" he queried to the group of fighters looking around them for an answer.

Ramza was silent, he had heard rumors that the machinists sought to repair the technology of old, but little more, the group tended to be a little ah… in approachable to outsiders.

"They say the ruins of a lost civilization lie buried beneath the streets of Goug, the clockwork city." Stated Agrias. "Relics from the age of Saint Ajora, when airships numerous beyond counting filled the skies, and men of iron walked city streets." She elaborated.

Men of iron, to Ramza this sounded as if they were living suits of armor, but such things were the blackest of magics, not science. Science had nothing to do with animating armor to life, that was magic through and through.

Agrias continued. "But the art of crafting such things was lost- if it ever truly existed at all." She commented.

"But it – did- exist." Stated Mustadio firmly. "The grounds beneath Goug holds the hulks of airships, and a thousand fragments of machines the gods alone know the workings of." He remarked.

Ramza looked up, so the rumors were true, if this Machinist was to be believed, certainly that was all very interesting, he mused, but it didn't do much for them.

"A machinist toils to restore this lost legacy-" He stated, "to see these works brought to life again." Mustadio commented on his profession.

"The device you used it is a gun is it not?" Inquired Ramza, not that slightest bit of distaste he personally felt for the weapons evident in his tone.

"Oh this?" he produced his pistol. "I have not heard it called that name, we term it a 'pistol' it uses an explosive powder to propel a metal projectile towards its target." He explained. "This one is of simple make." He commented. "There were once pistols said to fire projectiles infused with magiks." Mustadio stated.  
Ramza nodded, pistol, yes he was familiar with the more advanced models they were dangerous weapons capable of harming even the most powerful of beings with enough force behind them at range. Guns were dangerous even to powerful knights and their strengthened bodies.

The Holy Knight seemed to be uninterested in such subjects, "So why do these hounds of the Baert Trading Company chase after you?" inquired Agrias.

"You said you were going to see Cardinal Delacroix, yes?" asked Mustadio in reply hastily changing the subject. "The Cardinal is a hero who fought in the Fifty Years' War. To this day the people of Lionel honor him as such." The young machinist stated. "As does my father. He believes that the cardinal is the only man who can keep the realm from descending into chaos."

Ramza frowned this was very troublesome and was really not how he wanted things to continue he'd fought Ludovich's men because the man was a piece of scum unworthy to lick his boot free of mud.

"The cardinal will receive you," continued Mustadio. "Hear your plea. And the princess will be safe." He commented.

She seemed to be catching, understanding that this Mustadio, this machinist seemed to be after his own agenda, "And what is it – you – want?" asked Agrias.

"To go with you." The machinist answered her inquest, "I have my own reason for wanting to speak with the cardinal." Mustadio remarked.

Oveilia's protector seemed to grow annoyed at the man side stepping her question, and pressed on, "That being?" Agrias questioned forcefully.

"To save my father!" Mustadio stated with gusto. "He is held prisoner the cardinal is my only hope to free him." He remarked. "Alone I am just another machinist – the cardinal would never see me. That's why I would join you."

At least he is honest, mused Ramza, though the youngest of the Beoluve sons was by no means interested in the matter.

"You still haven't answered my question." Commented Agrias. "Why is the Baert Trading Company so interested in you?" she inquired.

Mustadio hung his head. "I… cannot tell you. Not now."

Agrias echoed the words he had been near about to say to the man, "Then you remain here." Stated the Holy Knight firmly to the Machinist.

"NO!" Mustadio protested. "I must see the cardinal!" he begged. "You must trust me, please."

The door opened and princess Ovelia entered, Agrias immediately dropped to her knees, the floor beneath her padded by a worn rug.

"Very well, then." She remarked, "You will come with us." Commented the Princess.

Mustadio walked forward completely blowing off decorum in his happiness. "You mean it?" he asked shocked. "Thank you, my lady. Thank you!"

The Holy Knight glared at both Ramza and the machinist more though at the man who had brazenly stepped forward, "You stand before the princess!" hissed Agrias.

Mustadio backed up hastily and kneeled.

"There is no need." The princess remarked "You may rise." Stated Ovelia.

"Then it's settled. We will trust to your word." Agreed Agrias quickly.

'She's quick to change her tune.' Mused Ramza. He straightened up. "I have to go brief my men, if we're going to let him come along with us."

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So clearly some personality clashes, don't worry though Ramza and Agrias will get along eventually.

-

-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

War against the Two Lions

-

-

Helltanz's Notes: So its been a while, mainly because I've decided to change some things with regards to how I'm writing the story.

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy's copyright, the site is called Fanfiction after all, I don't own any series referenced in this work of writing.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Ramza rose swiftly ignoring the light throb in his head from the evenings light festivites, wine was the drink of his eldest brother, a pint of Vodka served Zalbaag's tastes well enough.

The youngest son of the Belouve line however would drink what his men drank, it helped to forge bonds with the new recruits. Even while he had no taste for the stuff as pleasurable experience it was sometimes a useful thing.

In the aftermath of the Corpse Brigade, in the aftermath of the horrendous battle of Ziekden alcohol had flowed freely. Five years had passed since that fateful battle, five long years had passed since then, and in that time a great deal of things had changed.

At Ziekden, no the battles with Corpse Brigade had made them men, adults, fully blooded warriors before their time. They had been still in the academy, their final year or not, they had still been students and they had acquitted themselves better than any could have imagined or expected them to.

Yet their success had come at a terrible price, they been just boys, they had just been boys playing to one day been knights hadn't been ready for that, hadn't been ready for war.

It had changed them, back then, before it had all gotten up they hadn't known anything, hadn't know what war was like, just that they wanted to hurry up and be knights. All that had changed when they started actually being knights all of it was different than what they imagined.  
Each of them had been able to fight, able to handle it, but it was the attitudes of the others, the olders and even some of their own which had truly disturbed them the most that was what jaded them that fact.

The blonde stood up and fetched the glass of water from his beside, before he quickly dressed himself for the coming day. With preparations for the coming day complete he exited his room.

Slowly and with purpose he walked to the room next to his. The young Belouve knocked on the door, and waited for a moment.

Agrias roused herself from her sleeping area, and answered Ramza's knock by cracking the door a bit as so she could see who was at the door.

"Get ready breakfast is shortly," Ramza commented gruffly, "I even had the proprieter prepare a hot bath for the princess and you lot you're welcome to it." He stated. "I would like to be on the road to Lionel by by eight or nine at the latest we still need to cross Belias Tor." He reminded, as he stepped away from the door.

"You have my thanks for your consideration Ser Ramza." Responded the Holy Knight, if she seemed a tad forced in the statement he paid it no mind.

Ramza nodded as the door closed and the young Beolve set down the stairs of the Tavern. "Coffee milord." Asked the tavern master gesturing to the ground beans and then to the mug of the liquid.

He nodded smiling generously, "Thank you good sir." Responded Ramza accepting the steaming black drink.

"You roused the maids?" inquired Jan walking over to his leader his rod propped in the crook of his arm and his armor already donned for the coming day.

Ramza nodded "aye I left waking the other of the Princess's women folk up to Dame Agrias," he answered taking a sip of the bitter drink.

"Not so much of a fuss from her, eh?" asked Jan. "Must be used to beds," He commented, that was a luxury that had gotten used to not having these last five years even with all they had gained, "they probably complained none the less." The master of magic for the first squad commented. "You think somethings going on between the princess and dame Agrias." Muttered the Wizard lecherously.

"Don't be crass man." Muttered Bryce. "I doubt your assumptions are correct." He remarked matter of factly to the now dedicated magic user.

Ramza sighed. "Huh lets avoid antagonizing the women no need to make our lives more trouble then they need to be." He stated, after all the task was simple enough to deal with just make sure the Princess was safe. "Any way were heading back to the Shrine after this misserable thing has been dealt with."

The 'Shrine' was their principal fortification located in far north Gallione off the beaten path and north of the Lenalian Plateau but still south of Fovoham. It was somewhere they had found back during the war with Corpse Brigade a place they had built up for their own use.

"You seem to think we are some burden to you and your men." Remarked Agrias walking down her hair lightly damp.  
"Aye." He responded. "We've never relied on those outside," He remarked, it was mostly true anyway but Ramza wasn't really counting Messam, "if it makes you feel any better we didn't trust Gaff either, we prefer our own." The blonde warrior stated matter of factly. "Don't worry too much over it, I'd hate for ya to loose any sleep over it." Ramza commented in an assuring if perhaps what could be considered a condescending tone. "Your charge is our charge after all. The mission is one we accepted we will see it done."

This distraction was much to the distaste of the cynical nobleman however he wasn't going to raise a fuss over the matter, the task would be finished soon enough and with its completion they would return after which the plan was to hole up while the two lions duked it out for dominance.

Now that he had thought about going to Lionel was seeming more and more like a bad idea, much as he disliked the notion it seemed they did in fact have another option and that was Limberry. Messam was after all one scary bastard, Silver Ogre et al, and well they frequently accepted protection contracts from him to supplement his own defenses in the aftermath of the Corpse Brigade and all that choas.

Even so Ramza was growing extremely wary of their journey it was bad enough they had gotten tangled up Gafgarion, who had apparently been working some courtly scheme, but if the princess picked up any more strays well it really would be far to much to put up with, or complain about.

Still something was odd, something was very off about all of this mess, especially Delita showing up, no Delita showing up was making him wary of heading to Lionel first and foremost.

-

Flashback

Delita was dead likely charred beyond recognition and crushed beneath the debris that had been the result of the explosion. No doubt his body was amongst the many whom would never be identified, one amongst the many in the scattered debris.

House Belouve was however fettered by its patriarch's demise. The whole of Gallione was officially in morning for the loss of the war hero, and those who had recently fallen still the survivors had injuries that needed tending to.

All of Gallione, and indeed all of Ivalice, however knew that the threat of the Corpse Brigade was now and forever ended, but it had been done so at a terribly steep cost. So many men had been killed, so many more injured though with magical medicine almost all would recover if they survived the coming days.

"How does she fare?" The youngest son of Barbaneth inquired leaning against the stone wall of the castle, ignoring the pain in his arm. Even he hadn't escaped the carnage unscathed, but in any case it mattered little for now they were short of potions for him to get one for something he could endure.

The old doctor paused pursing his lips, "The mind isn't a bone, young lord, and unlike the flesh I cannot simply stich it back up," He remarked, "The girle isn't like you younger fellas who think of battle as some adventure," The old man stated being so bold as to rap his knuckles on Ramz's bandaged shoulder causing the lad to wince, and Ramza had to repress the urge to rebuke the man for his statement, they weren't like that not anymore, "Ah about the lass she'll recover, but it will take some time," He remarked, "perhaps some quiet away from any brigands who'd go about as they please would do her some good."

"Schooling perhaps," Ramza murmured standing straight and tall as his father would have wanted him to. He didn't consider battle an adventure no not anymore, nor would he ever again.

Beoulve that name meant very little to him right now, very little not with everything that had happened so recently and in such quick succession.

Delita had not been the only loss at the windmill at Ziekden, and most certainly not at the fortress as a whole. While more than half of the graduating class of the academy had made it out with their lives, the rest were dead, and even more of the Order of the Northern Sky were slain.

He turned staying here was out of the question, he'd stay here long enough to bury his classmates before handing Zalbaag his resignation, he'd be lucky if he kept his temper in check and not slug his brother.

End Flash back

-

As it stood he had managed to hold his anger at bay, but his brother had not been pleased by the decision to leave the order of the Northern Sky.

In fact Ramza had been spending time since then intentionally avoiding the older surviving members of the noble house of Belouve as well as the other nobles of Gallione.

Wiegraf's rebellion had done damage to a number of things, and was more than simply the loss of life caused by his uprising.

The Corpse Corp had pillaged infrastructure and of course at their final stand fought the Northern Sky Knights, who while ultimately victorious, from a fortified positions inflicting horendous losses on their opponents.

Even though years had passed the damage was still felt especially with the present issues, namely the ongoing strife within the kingdom.

Messam Elmodore had commissioned their first contract to help clean up the mess of the bandits which plagued the land. It had been their first job, and had started a trend, and started their reputation.

"My lord I do not like this a bit," Remarked one of the knights, one of the original members of Ramza's group that had swelled over the years as a necessity over the years the group had continued on over.

He nodded in agreement, "I know but there is little that can be done at present," Stated the youngest scion of House Beoulve, "Something is afoot that much is certain no doubt Dycedarg or Zaalbag will visit us upon our return with yet another messenger,"

"Your Lord Brothers, both of them are presistent," Remarked the man, "OF course its nothing to do with our rather sterling reputation does it now," He stated sullenly. "Its you the High Seat of Gallione seeks, the last wayward son of the Beoluve line,"

Ramza nodded not like it made much difference, "Perhaps but he'd like us all too good an oppurtunity to bolster his forces we do have that reputation and we're all on par with the Knights of the Northern Sky,"

Mainly because the mainstay of the host had originally been members of the accademy, though were a plenty of members from other backgrounds.

They were each at the very least equal to the Knights of the Northern Sky because the original cadre had all been veterans of the campaign against Corpse Brigade.

It had been that conflict that had tested them, it had been that conflict that had molded them into the men they were today. Fighting the Corpse Brigade had forced them to get stronger in order to survive but that conflict had taken its toll on them.

Either way their reputation was one of excellence, and that excellence earned them some hefty coin for their services. "Marquis Elmdor might have another task for us given the strife," The knight remarked, "Likely reinforcing his flanks and keeping bandits down, its good work and it pays well."

Yes that was by all accounts going to be their next job, half of him was wondering if this whole mess with Princess wasn't just some little plot in a greater plan. As things stood things were different than the last time he had seen Delita, a lot had changed since that fateful final battle at Ziekden.

Both Orders of the Northern Sky and Southern Sky had been seriously injured in recent years due to the internal strife. The Corpse Brigade mess had done a great deal of damage to Ivalice, and weakened the major Knightly forces.

This weakness had allowed a number of minor 'orders' and mercenary groups to pop up and claim a great deal of wealth and number of jobs as the people had to rebuild, the aftermath of the Corpse Brigade had had a lot of opportunities for those willing to venture.

Had Messam Elmdor not offered them that first job most likely Ramza and his lots course would have opted to leave Ivalice to fight, as they later did, in one of the burgeoning conflicts in foreign kingdoms; Ivalice wasn't the only land in conflict after all. The fact was they had eventually did begin to deploy to foreign lands, but their home base of operations was in Ivalice.

In the aftermath of the Battle with Argus Ramza had had enough, as had many of his fellows, with the knights of the northern sky. Delita's supposed death had been felt and worse still it had struck so very near his, Ramza's, father's own death.

A mercenary's life was a choice they had decided on, back then had wanted to be as distant from the order of the Northern Sky as possible, that had faded over time as they had become more jaded. Wiegraf's rebellion even after it was quelled opened up a number of job opportunities, some which forced them whether they liked it or not to work with the Order of the Northern Sky.

Bandits even now five years after the conflict was over were still fairly common, and merchants and towns tended to pay for such problems to disappear fairly quickly when those bandits tended to be Wiegraf's former soldiers.

Due to the disarray there was quite a lot of work to be had, and while there were a lot of free men willing to do it not all of them had been up to it and that lead to only the strongest surviving, and they in turn got stronger. His group was one of those that had gotten stronger and that had been a part of their reputation for excellence.

Ramza nodded., "Aye," It was true the silver haired marquis paid a fair coin to them for keeping his flank safe, and his lands free of brigands, accepting a six month commission from Limberry like that again might be the best option. The more that he thought about it, it seemed it would have been more prudent to drop the princess off with the Marquis she'd certainly be safe there.

"You seem," Agrias paused, and the youngest of the Beoluve son's scowled at the blonde woman crossing his arms.

"Irritable perhaps is the word you're looking for," Ramza remarked, "This now that I think it was fool's errand," He commented, "We'd of been better off heading north."

She looked surprised, "North?" Agrias questioned, "North what for the church is easily our safest best," The holy knight protested, "Princess Ovelia will be safe,"  
He doubted that highly, "Perhaps, perhaps not no cowering behind the robes of the clergy seems quite foolish given the situation. It'd be better to double back and geth the princess behind proper soldiers and heavy defenses." Ramza remarked.

"Exactly what are you saying, Lionel is a fortress on part with,"

The Beoluve cut her off, "No its not the church is only a good defense so long as the enemies aren't willing to fight on Holy Ground, which as you'll recall isn't the case," He commented sharpishly, "We'd be better off heading back north and meeting with Marquis Elmdor and setting the princess behind and experienced army." The Chruch's troops were supposedly elite however given that they hadn't seen combat in years. Ramza doubted their vaunted reputation was still valid, besides it wasn't as if the Princess's enemy were acting in accordance with the rules of 'noble warfare'. There was also the issue of Delita, there was no telling what his part in all this was.

Mercenary life had pretty much made him rather cynical and bitter it effected how he looked at situations and people. Delita showing up as he did was supsicious and that was really all there was to it.

Going to the chruch was a risk and worse might well be a trap, Ramza didn't like it one way or another because something was definitely going on.

"Heading to Limberry would put the princess in further danger," Agrias snapped angrily back at him. "We've already started on the road to Lionel turning back now risks us getting persued.

-

-

Chapter conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Its chapter three there will be some differences obviously from canon FFT which will steadily become more apparent, and my original ending is going to be probably end up getting heavily modified or scrapped it all depends.

As things stand I'll be bringing Romanda and Oradlia into the story more than the canon war of the lions, but those two nations have their own internal issues, so it'll be more tying in with Mercenary life. Politics will probably come into play, and while the Zodiac Brave Stones, the main focus in canon, will be quite important I'm changing some stuff.

-

-


End file.
